


Martial Artists

by eerian_sadow



Series: Jazz Week 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jazz Week, Jazz Week 2020, and so does wing, ricochet plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: There's a new mech at the dojo where Jazz and Ricochet train.
Series: Jazz Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994212
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Martial Artists

**Author's Note:**

> a late fill for Jazz Week 2020, for the prompt "martial arts"

“Hey, you see the new bot yet?” 

“Hm?” Jazz secured his guitar in his locker before turning to look at his brother. “I just got here, Rico. What new bot?”

Ricochet grinned at him. “The new bot out on the training floor with Master Wing. You can’t miss him.”

“Okay.” He looked from his brother toward the training room and then back. “Why are you so interested?”

“Because _you_ will be.” Ricochet’s visor dimmed in a brief wink before he reached out and shoved Jazz toward the door. “He knows Metallikato.”

“He does?” That did catch Jazz’s interest. He’d been considering changing to a new dojo just so that he could study a different style than the Diffusion that he and Rico had been studying since they were sparklings. He didn’t resist as Ricochet pushed him into the training room, as curiosity started getting the better of him.

As he stepped into the room, though, he actually saw the mech and his vents stalled. The new bot was Praxian--tall for that frame type, too--with a glossy black and white paint job that highlighted just how well-built he was. The mech moved with precision and grace, fluid as the river out back and twice as nice to watch. 

Rico was right. He was very, very interested.

“He’s got master’s stripes, too,” Rico whispered in his audial. 

The new mech flipped Wing down onto the padded floor and Jazz caught sight of the decals on the mech’s arms that denoted a master of high rank in his chosen art. 

“Think he’d teach me?” Jazz whispered back.

“I think you should go ask him, at least. And try not to flirt too much.”

“I want him to teach me, not frag me,” Jazz replied. The mech was beautiful, but he wasn’t going to make a pass at him, and ruin his chances at learning something new. 

He cycled his vents as the new bot helped Wing up from the floor and stepped toward them. He would offer to spar and then go from there.

“Ah!” Wing spotted him first and grinned at him. “Prowl, this is the mech I was telling you about. Jazz, this is Prowl. He’ll need a sparring partner while he’s in Iacon, and I thought perhaps you would be interested, since you’ve been so curious about learning additional techniques.”

“Yeah, I’m game.” Jazz smiled and bowed. “I was on my way to introduce myself and see if you were interested in a round or two.”

Prowl returned his bow and then looked him over critically. “Metallikato and Diffusion are quite different, unless you have studied more than Master Wing mentioned. Why would you choose it?”

“Because you’re here now, and I’m here now.” Jazz shrugged. “I’m not going to pass up the chance to learn, even if I have to start at square one again.”

“I see.” Prowl stepped away from Wing. “I would be interested in discussing it further while I refill my coolant. Everyone seems interested in sparring with me, today.”

“Well, a new style is novel for all of us.” Jazz caught sight of a second set of master’s stripes on Prowl’s other arm and he couldn’t help asking, “What else have you studied?”

The Praxian’s sensory wings flicked in surprise and he glanced at Jazz with a small smile. “Circuit-Su. I suppose you are interested in that, too.”

“I sure am.” He couldn’t stop his own excited grin.

“Well. Perhaps we will get along as well as Master Wing thinks, then.”


End file.
